


Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Jaskier/Lambert in Winter [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety resolved by Boning, Aromantic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Blushing, Boys In Love, Communication, Hand Jobs, It's not relevant but as a fun fact, Jaskier makes Geralt and Lambert talk about their feelings, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Lambert is a little shit, Lambert is the goodest boy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Purring, Purring Witchers, Tender - Freeform, Voice Kink, blink and you'll miss Geralt's hair pulling kink, choking (briefly), compliments, discovering feelings, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Unfortunately, Geralt couldn’t avoid Jaskier and Lambert forever.“You’ve already avoided me once this winter, Geralt.” There was a splash, distinctive of Jaskier coming out of the water, and footsteps that slowed as they got closer. “It’s unfair if you leave again.”Or,The one where Geralt has a good time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Jaskier/Lambert in Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo!! It's finally published! Part three, the (possibly) final instalment of this series of Jaskier and Lambert being So In Love, plus Geralt. 
> 
> This was going to be a nightmare to edit so I owe a HUGE thank you to [contemplativepancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/works) for being a beta and another thank you to all my discord pals for encouraging me to write.

Unfortunately, Geralt couldn’t avoid Jaskier and Lambert forever.

Anxiety swirled in his brain every time he sat at the dinner table; the first to bed for the night even before Vesemir, just so he could avoid late-night chats with the two of them. It meant missing out on drinking with Eskel, but he still regularly came into Geralt’s room at night to get away from the noise, so he wasn’t entirely devoid of his companionship.

Still, it didn’t last long.

Vesemir had kicked Geralt out of the library when he’d been in there reading, claiming the repetitive bouncing of his leg made it hard for him to focus, and he needed to take a bath. Geralt had been grateful for the instruction, feeling some sense of direction in the chaos of his swirling emotions, and made the trip out to the bath house. He stepped inside to start the water heating, only to be greeted with steam hitting him in the face. Geralt silently prayed to every deity he knew that it was Eskel in the bath.

“Geralt!” Called a voice that was definitely  _ not _ Eskel. “Here I was, thinking that I’d never get to spend a moment with my best friend this winter again! When did we last talk, in the kitchen? A week before Lambert and I finally figured things out?”

“Goodbye, Jaskier,” Geralt said quickly, spinning over his shoulder to flee.

“Stop.”

Jaskier’s voice made Geralt pause, and he could already feel his heart rate rising, the steam combining with his anticipation and making him sweat. Fuck, was he shaking?

“You’ve already avoided me once this winter, Geralt.” There was a splash, distinctive of Jaskier coming out of the water, and footsteps that slowed as they got closer. “It’s unfair if you leave again.”

Geralt’s thoughts were swimming. What was happening? Was Jaskier going to touch him? He hadn’t really looked, was Lambert there? Vesemir would be annoyed if Geralt came back more anxious, might make him  _ talk _ . Should he stay? Should he go?  _ Was Jaskier going to touch him? _

“Come get into the bath,” Jaskier whispered. His breath ghosted over the back of Geralt’s neck, sending a chill over his flesh. “And we’ll chat.”

Geralt had been holding his breath, but when Jaskier started walking away he let it out.

“Your choice, Geralt.”

_ Fuck. _ What was he going to do? His instincts were telling him to flee, to run; he was still dressed and ready to go—

But…

He was  _ curious, _ and deep down he wanted to  _ know  _ and wanted to  _ see. _ Lambert had urged it, a tease, nearly a promise _ , _ the fantasy of being with Jaskier, and Geralt couldn’t let that go. He  _ wanted it _ and gods, it seemed like Jaskier might just let him have it.

“Lambert?” Geralt asked, nearly ashamed of how much his voice shook.

“Busy with chores.” Geralt thought that information would calm him, but some part of him was disappointed it would just be Jaskier and him. “I told him I’d be in here,” he added.

“Does he—“

“Don’t worry about Lambert,” Jaskier said in that same low tone Geralt heard him use to talk to Lambert. The one that made Lambert whine, tell him ”I’ll be good.” 

It echoed deep in Geralt’s mind, like  _ Axii _ , but instead of being oppressive, being  _ helpless _ to obey, it presented itself like a choice— something he had to want. “Disrobe, if you’d like. You can’t get into the bath like that.” A suggestion. An option.

Geralt lifted his shirt, tugging it out from his trousers and pushing it up over his head. He tossed it over to one of the stone shelves that had been made in the bath house, then bent down to take off his shoes. He’d just touched the knot on his laces when he remembered something Jaskier had said- had always asked Lambert to do when he stripped. Hopelessly wanting to impress he walked to the shelf, picked up his shirt, and folded it neatly before putting it back down.

“Thank you,” Jaskier said lightly. “I wasn’t going to ask, but it would have bothered me.”

Geralt tried not to tremble at the soft appreciation in his tone, and bent back over to take off his shoes. After getting them and his trousers off— folding them as well, which earned him a pleased sigh from Jaskier— he shuffled into the main area of the bath.

“You don’t have to worry, Geralt; I just want to chat.”

“I…” Geralt didn’t know what to say. Jaskier turned to look at him, raising a brow.

“Yes?”

“I was still there,” Geralt blurted out. “That day I came in and asked for a book and you and Lambert were—” Geralt swallowed thickly, “you were—” he couldn’t get the words out, but Jaskier saved him from embarrassing himself any further.

“I know,” he said. “Wash off and get in, we’ll talk more.”

Geralt wasn’t used to the silence with Jaskier. Jaskier liked long, philosophical talks with jokes, not the patient, tense quiet that filled the bath while Geralt picked up a bucket of water from the side and started scrubbing at his skin.

“Come sit by me?” Jaskier asked when Geralt was done washing off. He  _ had  _ been a little gross, he thought. Being clean was nice, though it left him feeling even more exposed under Jaskier’s gaze. Not that he could be any  _ more  _ exposed. He nodded in response to Jaskier and sat down diagonally from him. Just being  _ near _ Jaskier, while he looked him in the eyes, was like Jaskier could see right through him. Sitting next to Jaskier would have been too overwhelming.

“You wanted to talk,” Geralt murmured.

“Or just chat,” Jaskier amended. “Talk sounds a bit foreboding. Tell me, what’s been happening in your world? What’s running around in that head of yours?”

Geralt clenched his hands into fists on his thighs. That couldn’t be everything. A talk shouldn’t be enough to make Geralt feel so…  _ raw. _ “Reading,” he answered. “Not much else for me to do in winter.”

“Should have known,” Jaskier chuckled. “It’s a wonder you aren’t running up the walls with how bored you get.”

It was casual, but Jaskier’s voice was like liquid honey, dripping with sweetness. It was a stark difference from his usual peppiness, so rich and dark and unlike everything the bard presented himself as.

He kind of loved it.

“What are you reading about?”

“Monsters, mostly,” Geralt replied immediately. “Kaer Morhen is mostly monster books, save for Vesemir’s collection. But you know that.”

“Yes, is that why you came looking for me? To find a new book to read that wasn’t about monsters?”

“Hmm.” His mind settled back into the memory, replaying it from start to stop. “Lambert said...“ he swallowed then, remembering he’d been told not to worry about him. But it wasn’t really a  _ worry,  _ was it? He was curious. “He said you still think about me.”

“Is that a problem?” Jaskier’s voice was sure, but Geralt caught a whiff of his anxiety. “You’re attractive, Geralt. I’ve never been shy about that.” Ah, that was…

“It’s not a problem, I just…” Geralt realized he’d been staring at Jaskier very intensely for a while, and looked away. “I didn’t know.”

“Does it bother you, Geralt? That I find both you and Lambert stunning?”

Geralt’s breath caught in his throat.

“That in my most private fantasies, I still think about what it would be like with you?”  _ Fuck,  _ if Jaskier kept  _ talking _ — “Answer me, Geralt.”

Geralt felt like someone had seized him, his skin too tight, too warm for his body— “No,” he said breathlessly,  _ itching  _ to reach out and touch, wanting to  _ listen _ .

“Good.”

It sent Geralt  _ soaring. _ He didn’t realize he’d made a sound in response until he’d calmed down, and found his lungs heaving for air.

“What is happening to me?” Geralt asked softly. 

Everything in his head was confusing, the things he felt, the things he wanted, it felt overwhelming and not enough at the same time. And  _ fuck,  _ on top of all of it, he’d gotten  _ unbearably  _ aroused.

“Lambert was frightened at first too,” Jaskier said, bringing Geralt’s attention off of his own body and mind. “He said it was like he was floating, or falling without an end. He said he felt dragged down and lifted up at the same time.”

Geralt had no fucking clue what Jaskier was on about. He was hot, and hard, and he wanted Jaskier to keep talking to him. Maybe touch him.

Definitely touch him.

“Do you want me, Geralt?”

“Yes.” His response was immediate, and Jaskier shifted slightly to face him, putting a hand on the wall right beside his shoulder, the other still at his side. Geralt was trembling.

“If you end up enjoying this, will you run?”

At first, Geralt was going to ask why the fuck he would run if he liked something. But then he thought about the last time, how quickly he’d fled and how he’d avoided Jaskier and Lambert because he was afraid…

Afraid of what?

...this?

“No,” Geralt finally answered. “I won’t,” he swallowed the rising whine in his voice and tried again, “I won’t run.”

“Are you going to keep avoiding me and Lambert?”

“No,” Geralt said firmly.  _ Finally, _ gentle fingers brushed his shoulder. Geralt sighed with relief.

“Good,” Jaskier said, and Geralt inhaled shakily. “Gods above, you are breathtaking.”

Geralt pressed his lips together tightly, unsure how he would respond. If he  _ could _ respond.

“You’re very tense,” Jaskier said, his hand brushing up the side of his neck, running over the bolt of his jaw.

“Obvious—” Geralt stopped murmuring when Jaskier touched his chin, dragging his lower lip forward with a thumb. Geralt’s mouth stayed slightly open, and he looked into Jaskier’s eyes, which were focused downwards. He thought, for a fleeting moment, that Jaskier would kiss him, then that thought disappeared as Jaskier’s other hand came up, cupped the underside of his jaw, and started rubbing.

He was…

Massaging it?

“Relax your jaw for me,” Jaskier said. Geralt obeyed. “Good. Thank you.”

Geralt made a breathless sound, unable to stop it without tensing his jaw, but he wasn’t keen on disobeying.

“Lovely,” Jaskier sighed, sounding delighted. His thumb nudged Geralt’s teeth apart slightly, pressing inside and prodding at Geralt’s tongue. He didn’t resist, the massage on his jaw and the gentle urging of Jaskier’s control edging into bliss. Who knew it would feel like this, letting Jaskier tell him what to do? No wonder Lambert was into it, and so willing to obey him. At that point if Jaskier asked Geralt to kiss his boots, he probably wouldn’t have minded. “May I sit in your lap?”

Geralt hummed his permission, and Jaskier withdrew his touch to adjust. There was a whine, and Geralt was shocked when he realized he was the one who had been the source.

“Cute,” Jaskier huffed. Geralt started to form a protest, but then Jaskier was sliding into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, and Geralt quickly became focused on how it felt to have that weight over him, dizzy with so much contact between them, and how he  _ wanted _ . He put his hands on Jaskier’s hips gently, just a brace so he wouldn’t slide, and almost immediately he felt shaky with the closeness. 

When Jaskier’s hand returned to his jaw it went slack, and as he pushed his thumb back into Geralt’s mouth, the pleasure of it all seemed to rumble through his chest.

“You’re...” Jaskier sounded pleased, and his other hand, which before had been rubbing his jaw, slid into Geralt’s hair, undoing it from its tie and scratching at his scalp. Geralt sighed softly in response, the warmth growing more intense. “I’ve never heard you purr before.”

Geralt opened his eyes wider and the rumbling stopped.

“Oh.”

Geralt’s awareness sharpened, his hands dropped from Jaskier’s hips to the bench on either side of him, and Jaskier pulled his thumb back with a little pop.

“Are you—”

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said quickly. He’d ruined the moment, and tension filled his body again, not quite reaching his jaw.

“Buttercup! I’m finished with—  _ oh. _ ” The tension crescendoed into abrupt panic.

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said again, his heart rate rising. He shouldn’t have stayed, he shouldn’t have let Jaskier touch him, shouldn’t have softened so much, shouldn’t have let himself get so  _ greedy _ for someone else’s touch that he went to his best friend for it,  _ fuck,  _ he needed to get out, but Jaskier was still in his lap.

“Calm down, Geralt.” It was Lambert who spoke, and Geralt blinked rapidly, getting his heart rate back under control, he needed to have  _ control _ of himself.

“Fuck, I messed this up.“ Jaskier’s weight, which had become oppressive, slid out of his lap and back to the adjacent side of the bath. “Look, Geralt—“

“I am  _ beat!” _ Lambert’s voice filled the air, grating and annoying. “Vesemir had me cutting kindling  _ all day. _ Motherfucker forgot I was out there, practically laughed at me when he told me I could stop.” Geralt’s head was still spinning, but hearing Lambert refer to Vesemir as a “motherfucker” cut through a lot of his intrusive thoughts.

“Lambert,” Jaskier said, voice chiding. “I know you’re tired, but Geralt is—”

“Geralt will be  _ fine,” _ Lambert said, his feet stomping heavily on the ground by Geralt’s head as he walked to the buckets to wash off. “ _ I, on _ the other hand, need  _ lots _ of attention and  _ you’re _ going to give it to me, since you  _ love  _ to give me what I want when I ask for it.”

“But he’s—”

“You probably pushed him a little harder than he could handle. Geralt’s a very sensitive boy, right Gary?” If Geralt had to hear Lambert call him that  _ stupid  _ nickname  _ one more time _ .

“Geralt can handle it, I was just moving too fast.”

“You can fuck  _ right off _ with that, Jaskier.” 

Geralt bristled at the seriousness in his voice. Without the addition of Jaskier’s common nickname, he sounded genuinely upset, and Geralt almost wanted to jump in and defend his friend. Geralt wasn’t entirely innocent, he’d been the one making the decisions, he just hadn’t expected to start  _ purring. _

“Now listen to me, both of you.”

Jaskier and Geralt shared a look before turning towards Lambert.

“I know Geralt is feeling a little tender about giving up his oh-so-precious control, and I know  _ Jaskier _ is beating himself up for wanting too much too soon. But Jaskier, Geralt is resilient, he’s not going to drop from one experience that he  _ liked _ , and Geralt, Jaskier isn’t going to be mad that you got scared of how much you enjoyed yourself. And you don’t need to be scared either.” Lambert slid into the bath before continuing. “For now you both should be proud you gave it a shot, and maybe we can move on from this whole thing so I can  _ relax.” _ He walked over to Jaskier, kneeling down right in front of him and stretching before leaning his head forward against his chest. “Take a step back. Now pet my head and tell me I’m a good boy.”

Jaskier held eye contact with Geralt for a moment, then his face broke into a wide grin, and his hands sank into Lambert’s hair. “You  _ brat _ ,” he said, laughing. “You’re so right.  _ Gods, _ you’re perfect.”

Lambert started purring noisily. “May I have a kiss, please?” He tilted his head up and Jaskier bent down, their lips meeting. The tension eased in Geralt’s shoulders, no longer obsessing over his own thoughts about what was and wasn’t okay to feel about Jaskier, instead focusing on the way Lambert arched into Jaskier’s touch, letting out pleased groans as he continued to touch him.

“ _ I love you,” _ Jaskier murmured into Lambert’s ear, still loud enough for Geralt to hear. Lambert’s face broke into a wide, pleased grin, and he purred louder.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lambert hummed. Geralt felt his own chest clench with fondness, a smile finding its way onto his lips. Lambert moaned then, bringing a hand up to Jaskier’s hair and turning his head to show Geralt how Jaskier’s teeth were sunk into the space behind Lambert’s ear. It was almost hedonistic how he pressed up against him and urged Jaskier on, muttering a soft but very discernible  _ ‘yes’ _ as he sucked at the sensitive skin.

Geralt smelled the beginning whiffs of arousal, drowning out the anxious, distressed smell from before. He didn’t hide his staring or listening any more, Lambert’s encouragement and the occasional eye contact he made with Jaskier only served to make him feel warmer. Irrevocably interested, he told himself. Fuck it, he decided, in for an Oren, in for a crown.

“Not in the bath,” he warned, leisurely reclining back against the wall and letting his legs fall apart. “People,” he paused when Lambert moaned again, Jaskier’s hands moving in the water where Geralt couldn’t see. “People sit in here all the time.”

“Of  _ course _ you would complain,” Jaskier said, and Lambert made an upset sound. Probably because Jaskier was distracted— which was quickly amended when he ran his hands through Lambert’s hair. “Be patient,” he scolded, and Lambert calmed immediately. “Good.”

Lambert pushed himself up into Jaskier’s hands.

“He’s always been needy,” Geralt chuckled.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Jaskier replied quickly. Oh, Geralt thought, noting how Lambert’s purr has quieted slightly. Was that a touchy subject?

“No,” Geralt agreed nonchalantly, not wanting Lambert to be shy when he was meant to be relaxing. “At least he tells you what he wants.”

“Yes, he’s very good with his words.” Jaskier’s voice had taken on the sweet tone again, and Lambert sighed his approval softly. “So sweet when he asks, too. So good for me.”

“Kiss me again,” Lambert stuttered out, his purring getting louder once more.

“After I just told Geralt about how you ask?”

Geralt wasn’t expecting Lambert to  _ whine _ but he did, tilting his head back into the touch of Jaskier’s hands.

“Manners, Lambert.”

“ _ Fuck,” _ Lambert choked on the syllable, looking up at Jaskier again. “May I please have another kiss?”

“ _ Very _ good.”

Geralt had thought Lambert was being cheeky before when he’d asked Jaskier for a kiss, but started thinking otherwise. Maybe it was something they’d agreed on. When Lambert groaned into the kiss, clearly pleased, Geralt thought his suspicions might have been right.

“I want you on top of me,” Lambert said quietly, “So I can get my hands on you.”

“Alright,” muttered Jaskier. Geralt scratched a hand through the scruff on his chin, tracing the lines of their bodies with his eyes while they switched spots. They’d both started getting hard and Geralt’s own cock twitched with interest as he observed. Jaskier settled into Lambert’s lap with a sigh, a gentle hand gripping his chin. Geralt remembered what it was like to have that hand on his jaw, how secure his grip felt, how small he’d felt under its pressure. If the way Lambert looked up at Jaskier was any indication, he felt it too. Lambert’s arms lifted from his sides and wrapped around Jaskier underwater, who squirmed a little and shuffled closer until Lambert’s face went slack with pleasure. “Perfect,” Jaskier sighed, and Lambert’s purring, which had quieted once again, came back full-force. “Gods, listen to you.”

Geralt felt heat bloom in his cheeks. He’d gotten embarrassed by himself for it, but Lambert purred so easily for Jaskier— he felt a little ashamed for ruining the moment as soon as he realized it.

“Geralt purred for me,” Jaskier said, as if he had been thinking similarly. “It was as lovely as I‘d imagined. But he panicked when he realized it.”

“Haven’t heard him purr since training,” Lambert muttered, the rumble in his chest quieting so he could speak. “But he always did when he curled up with Eskel.”

“Is that true, Geralt?”

Geralt hadn’t been expecting the question, so he found himself answering honestly. “It helped us sleep.”

“It was sweet.” Jaskier leaned down and kissed up the column of Lambert’s throat. Geralt smiled softly. “But I don’t want to scare him again.”

“Mm,” Lambert hummed. “He’ll warm up to it when he realizes how much you like us loud.”

Geralt heard Jaskier chuckle, then met his eyes across the bath.

“I certainly do.”

Geralt’s face felt warm, and he had to quell the urge to get a hand on himself. The sensual display was enticing, and Geralt felt the arousal burn in his gut hotter than the water around him.

“How are you feeling, Geralt?” Jaskier asked. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Geralt hummed in response.

“Use your words, please.” Shame flooded Geralt’s cheeks. When did  _ that _ start? When had Jaskier’s approval come to mean so much?

“Sure,” Geralt said, hoping that was enough. He let his hand fall off of the wall behind him to scratch at his stomach—

“You said not in the bath, Geralt,” Jaskier scolded. Geralt brought his hand back up quickly.

“I’m not,” he said hastily. “Scratching an itch.”

“Not sure if I believe you.” Jaskier’s voice had taken on a harsher tone, and Geralt felt like he’d been burnt, like he was being admonished for something bad he had done.

“It’s the truth.” His mind was chanting at him again—  _ please him, be good. _ Jaskier turned his gaze to Lambert.

”Should I trust him, my love?”

Lambert nuzzled at Jaskier’s jaw. “I think he should prove it.” He looked at Geralt out of the corner of his eye, and Geralt noticed the small smirk on his face.

Jaskier looked back to Geralt, and he felt his sweeping gaze like a caress, roaming over his exposed torso. “Would you like to prove yourself, Geralt?”

Geralt felt dangerously close to slipping back into his earlier headspace, the scary one where he was feeling too many things at the same time. Was Jaskier trying to push him back into it?

No, he wasn’t pushing— he was giving Geralt a choice. Another chance for him to decide what he wanted.

He wanted—

He wanted to feel small and precious again, but not so out of control.

“Yes,” Geralt said. “But…” he looked away shyly. “But I don’t want to feel so… floaty.”

He was ready for Jaskier to think about it, to take time to figure something out. But Jaskier always surprised him.

“I understand,” Jaskier said. “I’ll give you a suggestion then, and you tell me if that’s something you’d like. If it is, we’ll do that.”

Geralt started to nod his agreement, then paused, switching to words. “I’d like that.”

Jaskier’s face curved into a smile. “Look at that,” he muttered. “Already listens so well.”

“I told you he wanted it,” Lambert huffed. “Can smell it all over him.”

“Do you feel like coming closer, Geralt?” Jaskier moved his arm to create an open space next to Lambert.

“Sure,” Geralt mumbled. He started to move, but Jaskier held up a hand, so he stopped.

“Stand for me, please. Then walk over. Don’t slide, it’s so graceless.”

Geralt’s cock twitched against his thigh. So that was how it would be. Jaskier would ask if he wanted something, and with Geralt’s approval, Jaskier would begin to command him. He took a breath and stood, walking the few steps closer to Jaskier’s side.

“Lovely. Thank you,” Jaskier said. “Sit.”

Geralt obeyed, settling into the spot beside Lambert. The scent of arousal was overwhelming this close— then Jaskier put a hand on his chest.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Lovely thing you are.” Jaskier’s hand slid up to the back of his neck and Geralt felt his eyes slide shut as he ran his hand through his hair. “Can I ask you a few questions, Geralt?”

“Mmph,” Geralt said, pressing back into the touch. The hand tightened and pulled, which made him flinch— “ _ Okay _ ,” he gasped, if nothing else then to cover how arousal lanced through his gut.

“I’ll train you into using your words eventually,” Jaskier sighed. “For now, this will do.” He ran his hand through his hair again, and Geralt let his eyes fall shut once more. “How are you feeling right now?” Jaskier asked. “A full assessment.”

“Warm,” Geralt huffed. “The water is… nice. And I’m,” he paused, his cheeks heating more.

“Go on,” Jaskier encouraged. “I want to hear everything.” His voice was hardly above a whisper, and it made Geralt shudder.  _ Everything _ .

“Aroused,” Geralt breathed. “From listening. And watching.”

“Do you like to listen, Geralt?” Jaskier bumped his fingers against Geralt’s chin.

“Yeah,” he answered, and felt breathless when Jaskier’s hand stilled on his neck. “I could hear you the other day, through the d-door.” He stuttered when Jaskier’s grip on his neck changed slightly.

“I bet he wants you to choke him,” Lambert hummed. Geralt grit his teeth to hold back a moan at the idea, but Jaskier’s fingers tightened and the sound came out, leaving him feeling mortified, but even more turned on.

“Looks like you’re right,” Jaskier hummed. “I said I wanted to hear everything, Geralt. Not just your words.”

Geralt exhaled shakily, still fighting the urge to take himself in hand. He was trying to make a point; it wouldn’t do if he failed.

“What else are you feeling, Geralt?” He asked. “Other than hot and aroused.”

“Really aroused,” Geralt muttered. “I feel… embarrassed,” he said. “Embarrassed for being caught. Both listening and for… for purring, this time.”

As if on cue, Lambert started purring again. It made something in Geralt’s chest ache, and his cheeks turned hotter when he realized it was because he was going to start purring too.

“We knew you were there the whole time,” Jaskier mumbled. “Lambert could smell you.”

“Jaskier likes the fantasy of being with you,” Lambert hummed. “And to have you so close— you remember, Geralt. It took hardly any time at all.”

Geralt whined, a sound he hadn’t expected, and Jaskier’s hand on his throat squeezed again. He moaned softly, and Jaskier chuckled.

“Did you think Lambert didn’t know?”

Geralt squinted with his eyes shut.

“No,” he admitted. “No, but I wanted to…” Geralt was starting to feel floaty again, but he let it happen. He was just answering questions, and Jaskier was keeping his touch light. He was  _ safe. _ “I wanted to be a part of it.” It felt almost shameful to admit, but Jaskier kept up his gentle affection, Lambert kept his nonchalance. He appreciated them both.

“So you brought yourself off to the sounds of us?”

“Yeah,” Geralt confessed.

“You’re doing so well,” Jaskier said, moving his hand off of Geralt’s throat, touching his chin gently. He opened his eyes and found Jaskier staring back at him, almost close enough to kiss. “I’d like to test your restraint, dear. I’m going to need you to trust me for some things that might seem scary, okay?”

Geralt almost felt like he was being talked down to, but he was getting into the earlier headspace where he felt small, and Jaskier’s guidance seemed like deliverance. He knew he could say no— thought about trying it to see how Jaskier would react— but he was curious and eager to please. “Alright,” Geralt said.

“Excellent.”

“What would you have me do?” Lambert asked, obviously intrigued. Geralt watched Jaskier smile at him, kissing him enthusiastically for a few moments.

“I haven’t forgotten about you, love,” Jaskier assured. “You’re going to play an important part in this scheme of mine.”

Geralt smelled Lambert’s arousal heighten more, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Oh?” He asked. “You have my attention, Buttercup.”

Jaskier rose from Lambert’s lap. “It’s very easy, really,” he assured. “Sit outside the pool for me? I don’t want to disobey Geralt’s request blatantly. And tell me how Geralt is feeling.” Lambert shrugged and sat down on the edge of the pool, his feet planted on the seat now.

“Wait, are we going to-“

“No,” Jaskier chuckled. “Although… maybe another time.” The smell of Lambert’s arousal rose higher. “No, I just need you to talk.” Jaskier hummed.

“That’s not hard at all,” Lambert huffed. Jaskier hummed in agreement, then slid his hands between Lambert’s thighs. “ _ Oh,” _ Lambert said suddenly.

“What?” Geralt asked, confused.

“No matter what, Geralt,” Jaskier said, sliding into the open space. “You listen to what  _ I _ tell you. And you can’t touch yourself until I say you can.”

Geralt was still confused about what was going to happen, but one thing came through: listen to what Jaskier said.

And then Jaskier took Lambert into his mouth.

Geralt was mesmerized in an instant by the movement, coupled with Lambert’s  _ indecent _ moan.

“ _Oh,_ Buttercup,” he said. “Been forever since you sucked my cock.” Lambert’s hips rolled in a circle, and he purred enthusiastically. “That mouth of yours is a fucking gift, no wonder you don’t do this often.” Lambert dropped a hand to the back of Jaskier’s head and _pulled—_ Jaskier choked on a sound. “Fuck, Geralt, he feels good. Does this thing with his tongue that I like, makes me wanna— _fuck!_ _Aghhh.”_

Geralt was going to lose it.

“I can get off just thinking about his mouth, how well he takes it, how eager he is for it. Look at him, Geralt.”

Geralt let his eyes flick down to Jaskier, who looked… normal? Nothing at all like the mess Lambert made him out to be.  _ This _ was his test, he realized, listening to Lambert moan and whine and purr. He liked to listen, and the temptation to touch himself rose with every sound Lambert made.

“You gonna get yourself off, Geralt? Imagine he’s choking on you instead? He likes a little force, you know. You could fuck his mouth, and he’ll moan for it, he’s got no gag reflex.”

Geralt took in a shuddering breath. 

“Yeah, sounds nice, hm?” Lambert squirmed a little. “When was the last time you had someone other than yourself to please you?”

Geralt’s hand twitched—  _ fuck,  _ he needed to calm down.

“You can do it, you know. Touch yourself and pretend it’s him. You’ve done it before, haven’t you?” Lambert’s voice sounded easy to follow as well, but he remembered Jaskier’s words and kept his hands firmly away from his cock. He thought about other things, the beastiary’s definition of a higher vampire, the recipe for black blood, anything to keep his mind off of what was happening right in front of him. “ _ Ah,  _ sweetheart, that’s good.”

Geralt felt his entire body jerk when his cock twitched. It was getting uncomfortable, how hard he was. He still listened though, captivated by the sight in front of him.

“I wonder if you could come from someone talking to you,” Lambert hummed. “Not a single touch.”

The thought was intriguing, Geralt mused. But he doubted he was able to. “It’d take some work,” he said.

“I’m sure Jaskier would love to see it. Right?” 

Jaskier made a muffled sound from between Lambert’s legs, and Geralt bit his lip to ground himself from another quiet moan. Geralt  _ ached, _ but he was determined to see it through.

“Mm,” Lambert groaned. “Keep this up and I’m gonna lose it, Buttercup.”

Geralt cursed. He was boiling in his own arousal, the urge to get himself off, the longing for Jaskier’s talented hands and mouth.

Jaskier released Lambert then, pulling off, but not going far. He licked up the length of Lambert’s cock, sucked lightly at the head where it was drooling precome. “I want to touch you, Geralt,” he said. Geralt was at a loss for words. How could he sound so composed after what he’d been doing? When Lambert was still a panting mess under his hands?

“Okay,” Geralt muttered, suddenly  _ aching _ for touch.

“I’m not going to, though.”

Geralt was surprised by the whine that left his throat, how the word  _ please _ came so easily to his mouth, even if he didn’t say anything.

“Fuck, Buttercup, if you could smell him-“

“Tell me?” Jaskier muttered. “I want to know.”

Geralt could hear Lambert take a breath in, and he sniffed as well, trying to catch a whiff of the mood in the room.

“He’s desperate,” Lambert said. “He’s got a grip on himself because he’s shy, but he wants to beg, and moan, and whine.“

Geralt opened his mouth to protest, but worried it would come out as an embarrassing sound instead.

“I can tell he’s trying his hardest to be good.”

Geralt’s face turned warm, and he started bouncing his leg under the water to keep himself calm. 

“How sweet,” Jaskier hummed. “Is it true, Geralt?”

Geralt’s eyes were glued to where Jaskier was sliding Lambert’s cock past his lips again— he tried to speak but it came out as a whimper.

“Oh.” Jaskier paused his movement. “You poor thing. How are you holding up?”

Geralt lifted his hands, both having been out of the water.

“Very good,” he praised. He used his hand that hadn’t been around Lambert and brushed his thumb over Geralt’s cheek. He pressed into the touch immediately— he felt like he was combusting from the small point of contact. He was going to fucking  _ cry _ if he didn’t get to touch soon. But Jaskier’s praise made him feel good, proud that he had been doing what he was asked. When he came back to himself he realized he was nibbling at the side of Jaskier’s hand, and, more shockingly, his chest was rumbling again. This time he didn’t stop it.

“Touch me,” Geralt begged.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said softly. “Gods, you’re a vision.”

Geralt didn’t try to hide his whine when it happened. “ _ Please.” _

“If you keep begging like that he’s going to fall in love with you,” Lambert huffed. Geralt met Jaskier’s eyes and nuzzled his hand again.

“Just hold off a little longer for me,” Jaskier said. Geralt felt his cock twitch painfully and he winced.

“Hurts,” Geralt whispered. “How much I want you.”

“Oh, fuck me—” Jaskier turned back to Lambert with big eyes. “Did you know this would happen?”

“I had no idea,” Lambert chuckled. “He’s…” Lambert looked at Geralt hesitantly. Geralt didn’t understand it, honestly was aware of very little besides the ache in his groin. “Stunning.”

“You like him this way?” Jaskier asked, his voice teasing.

“Fuck, don’t make it weird,” Lambert scoffed. “You should take care of him first. I’ll be alright.” They kissed, then turned their attention back to Geralt.

“Get out of the pool,” Jaskier said. “And I’ll help you, If you want it.”

He abso-fucking-lutely did, and he scrambled to get out, sitting how Lambert was, knowing he was flushed down to his chest. He was panting at the idea of finally getting some relief, no longer so ashamed of the sounds that fell from his lips. He’d pushed past whatever limit was holding him back from embracing it, and now he wanted  _ everything _ Jaskier could give him.

“Easy, dear heart,” Jaskier hummed, running a hand over Geralt’s thigh. The touch alone made him want to whine. “Gods, look at you.” He shifted until he was in front of Geralt, nudging his knees apart.

“What will you have me do?” Lambert’s voice cut through the fogginess in his mind, and his fingers twitched. There was a second person here who could be  _ touching him. _ But it was Lambert. His friend, a battle partner, who he hadn’t had unsavory thoughts about before.

Er.

Well. Geralt swallowed thickly. He  _ had _ been getting off to his voice.  _ Twice _ now. And he’d been, if he was being honest, more than a little interested in having his approval as well, his stomach doing a little flip when Lambert had called him  _ stunning. _

Okay,  _ maybe _ he was interested.

“I think we’re done between the two of us, so whatever you’d like,” Jaskier hummed. “But make sure Geralt wants whatever you might offer him.” So sweet, Geralt thought. He really cared about what Geralt was feeling.

He was deep in his thoughts and blinded by arousal, so he didn’t notice Lambert shift until he was leaning in by his ear.

“Want me, pretty-boy?” He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Goose flesh rose over Geralt’s skin, and he leaned towards where Lambert supposedly was. He made contact with his chest, and turned his head to press against his neck.

“Yeah,” he said softly. Lambert stiffened a little against him, but after a moment he pushed his hand gently into Geralt’s hair.

“What was that?” Lambert asked, his hand gripping, all of a sudden,  _ very _ firmly. Geralt moaned at the unexpected touch, arching into it.

“ _Fuck-_ _I said yes!”_ Geralt’s hair was released, and then Lambert was sliding behind him, his hands running over his sides and up to his chest. Geralt whimpered pathetically as Lambert’s mouth pressed against his neck, his fingers resting over the curve of his pectoral muscle.

“Melitele’s tits,” Jaskier muttered, shifting Geralt’s attention. He was still distracted by Lambert’s hands, but he gave Jaskier all the focus he could muster. “You two are breathtaking.”

Geralt felt a purr rumble from his chest, increasing in volume as Lambert rubbed his chest gently. “Jaskier-“

“I’m here,” he said. “Don’t worry, Geralt.”

Jaskier slipped his hands between Geralt’s knees and separated them, moving into the space created and rubbing the insides of his thighs gently. Geralt closed his eyes and drifted in sensation, noises spilling unrestrained from his lips. He lost himself in the caress on his thighs, on his chest, the occasional twinge of pleasure-pain from a pinched nipple or a bite at his neck.

And then Jaskier  _ finally  _ got a hand on his cock.

Geralt’s hips jerked instinctively, momentarily overwhelmed. He thought he was going to come that  _ second _ , but Lambert pulled him back against his chest and he relaxed more. Little by little he adjusted, Lambert’s touch soothing, the kisses at the side of his neck assisting further.

“If you could see how you look,” Lambert huffed. “Or hear how you sound,  _ fuck. _ ” Lambert pushed his nose into Geralt’s neck.

“I told you he was lovely,” Jaskier chuckled.

Words stuck in Geralt’s throat as Jaskier started moving his hand. He tilted his head back and moaned, lifting his hands and grabbing at Lambert’s hair to ground himself. Lambert slid one of his hands up to rest at his neck and Geralt went  _ breathless  _ with his next moan, his cheeks burning, his body feeling like a taut bowstring, purring at full volume. Lambert kept touching his chest, squeezing the muscles, rubbing his nipples— he didn’t even  _ know _ he was sensitive there, but he was writhing under his hands, under Jaskier’s.

“If my jaw didn’t ache I’d want to suck him off,” Jaskier muttered. Geralt whined. Lambert chuckled, a low sound right by his ear.

“Sorry to ruin your fun, Buttercup.”

“Next time,” Jaskier assured.

_ Next time. _ Geralt’s thighs shook at the idea of a next time. More of Jaskier’s hands, of Lambert’s voice, next time where he could pay them back for making him feel so  _ deliciously _ overwhelmed.

“Oh,” Lambert huffed. “He’s almost there.”

Geralt inhaled shakily at the reminder that Lambert could smell  _ everything _ this close, every little chemical change, the shifts in his emotions and his progress towards orgasm— he was so  _ exposed _ for him. The thought made him feel shy, and he turned to tuck his face against Lambert’s neck.

“He’s feeling a little embarrassed,” Lambert explained. “Want us to keep going?”

Geralt nodded against Lambert’s neck, giving in to the urge to kiss him there.

“Grab me a rag please, Lambert?”

Lambert shifted a bit, leaning away, then returned, pulling Geralt’s face to his neck. He smelled… well, he reeked of arousal, and he could smell contentment there, pleased bewilderment.

Jaskier’s hand on his cock sped up a little, and Geralt’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. It was so  _ good _ , someone else’s hands on him, that he didn’t need to hold himself up, how he could really relax, just  _ feel _ for a while until he felt his balls tighten, and Lambert’s fingers squeezing a handful of his chest, and Jaskier’s thumb pressed over the head of his cock, and his breath stuttered.

“Now,” Lambert said, and Jaskier moved just in time, catching Geralt’s release while he came, moaning his pleasure into Lambert’s neck. His hips jerked instinctively, and Jaskier’s hand still moved over his length until he was shaking, collapsing into Lambert’s arms.

“Fucking perfect,” Jaskier cursed. “Beautiful, stunning—“

Geralt whined weakly, wanting to slide into the pool. He was having a lot of feelings all at once, and he wanted to process, but he didn’t want to do it while he felt sweaty and gross. He clutched Lambert close, unwilling to let go even after Jaskier moved. Lambert’s arms slid around him and he guided them into the pool together.

“Look at that,” Jaskier scoffed. “I did all that work and he goes to you for aftercare.”

Geralt barely heard Jaskier’s words, too content to snuggle up against the wide, warm planes of Lambert’s chest. Lambert ran his hands through Geralt’s hair gently, and Geralt felt so  _ safe _ and cared for he almost cried. He was purring, he knew that, but he didn’t feel any shame for it.

“I have you,” Lambert mumbled. “Just rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment about what you liked!! Also, let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see from this verse. Thank you so much, again!!!


End file.
